


Trust me.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: During a late night secret visit to your motel room, Meg decides to try something a little different.She's positive you're going to love it.





	Trust me.

“Do you trust me?” Meg asked, breaking the kiss. You nodded. She smiled softly, kissed you one last time, as the black smoke left her mouth and entered yours. The other body hit the floor as your eyes flicked black. “Your going to _love_ this.” she chuckled. 

_You had been hanging out in your motel room watching a movie in bed, when you heard a knock at the door. You figured it was Sam or Dean, who were staying in the next room. When you opened the door however, it was Meg. She grabbed you and kissed you, right there in the door way, and you pulled her in kicking the door shut. You didn’t know when she got to town and didn’t care. She quickly pulled all your clothes off, never one to waste time, and pushed you on the bed. “Want to try something a little different this time?”  
_

She had total control of your body, but she let your voice be your own. ’ _I love hearing you moan_ ’ her voice echoed in your head, as you moved back on the bed, leaning against the pillows and headboard. You bit your lip as your hands moved to your breasts, massaging them softly. When you felt the pinch to your nipples, a soft moan escaped your lips. ’ _That’s the good stuff kitten_ ’ you could feel her smile.

She ran your right hand down your abdomen at an excruciatingly slow pace. You pleaded with her in your head, and got her soft chuckle in response. She softly rubbed your mound, a finger tracing your slit but never entering. You could tell how much she was enjoying how she made you feel. “Meg _please_ ” you begged softly. Your finger slipped in and slowly circled your clit. Your head went back as you heard her moan echo softly in your head. ’ _Your so wet kitten._ ’ She slid a finger into your core and you gasped. Then she slipped in a second, enjoying the groan you let out.

Your eyes flicked black again as she fully took over. “Just for a second kitten, I need a taste.” Your fingers came out and your mind whimpered softly in the background as they went into your mouth. She moaned softly around them. “You know I can _never_ get enough of how great you taste.” When your fingers were back deep in your core, she gave you back control, groaning as she fingered faster this time. Your left hand left your breast, and started rubbing your clit.  You felt a tightening start, but between your building orgasm, and Megs, you couldn’t hold back if you tried. You screamed out and bucked as Meg continued. Her voice screaming out in your head as she rode it out with you.

Your door burst open, and Dean came flying in, gun out. He was panicked having heard you scream. He looked at the body on the floor, then looked at you, confused. Your eyes flicked black as your fingers went into your mouth again, sucking off all the juices. “Howdy Dean, care to join in on the fun.” She winked.

“ _Meg_??”


End file.
